1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to enclosures for air handlers, and more specifically to an enclosure panel whose edge is formed for improving edge stiffness and for limiting gasket compression.
2. Description of Related Art
Air conditioning systems typically include an air-handler that provides conditioned air to a comfort zone, such as a room or a designated area within a building. The conditioning of the air may include, but not be limited to heating, cooling, humidifying, dehumidifying, filtering, ventilating, and their various combinations. Air handlers often include an enclosure that houses various components, such as a blower, filter, heat exchanger, controls, etc. The blower, which forces air through the system, may draw air from within the building and/or from outside.
The air-handler""s enclosure typically comprises a frame to which several sheet metal panels are attached. Installing compressible gaskets between the frame and the panels can help keep rain and outside air from leaking into the enclosure. The gaskets can also help keep conditioned discharge air from leaking out. Usually a series of screws or rivets around the panel""s perimeter fasten the panel to the frame, which sealingly compress the gasket between the panel and the frame.
To be effective, however, the fasteners should be uniformly tightened to provide a predetermined amount of gasket compression. Excessive tightening of the fastener can distort the panel and even damage the gasket. The distortion not only creates a wavy appearance along the edges of the panel but may also create leaks, as a wavy surface does not seal well against a generally flat gasket. An insufficiently tightened fastener, on the other hand, may also create leaks by providing insufficient gasket compression.
Currently, there is a need for an enclosure design that avoids the problem of improperly compressing a gasket between a sheet metal panel and the frame of the enclosure.
To help ensure a gasket is properly compressed underneath a panel of an enclosure, it is an object of the invention to provide the panel with a peripheral hem that limits the gasket""s compression.
Another object of some embodiments of the invention is fasten the panel to a frame of the enclosure using fasteners that extend through the gasket without extending through the hem.
Another object of some embodiments is to provide the hem of the panel with a surface that is generally flush with the gasket when the gasket is compressed up against the frame of the enclosure.
Yet, another object of some embodiments of the invention is to provide a panel with a material thickness that is substantially equal to the compressed thickness of the gasket.
A further object of some embodiments is to provide a generally rectangular panel whose corners are designed to avoid interfering with properly compressing a gasket.
A still further object is to provide a panel for an enclosure that is particularly suited for housing air handling equipment, such as a blower.
Another object is to provide a panel that limits gasket compression to a point that helps prevent the gasket from taking on a detrimental set.
These and other objects of the invention are provided by a panel with a peripheral hem that limits a gasket""s compression.
The present invention provides an air handler enclosure for housing a blower. The air handler enclosure comprises: a frame; a panel that includes a face member with a hem extending along an outer perimeter of the face member; and a gasket adjacent the hem and compressed between the face member and the frame. The hem overlaps the face member and is held directly up against the frame.
The present invention also provides a panel assembly. The panel assembly comprises: a face member having an outer perimeter; a hem having a proximal edge and a distal edge; and a gasket disposed up against the face member and adjacent the distal edge of the hem. The proximal edge lies along the outer perimeter of the face member, the hem extends inward from the outer perimeter so that the distal edge overlaps the face member, and the hem and the face member comprise a unitary piece.
The present invention further provides an air handler. The air handler comprises: an enclosure that includes a sealing surface disposed around an opening in the enclosure; a blower disposed inside the enclosure; a face member having an outer perimeter; a hem having a proximal edge and a distal edge, wherein the proximal edge lies along the outer perimeter of the face member; a gasket adjacent the distal edge of the hem and compressed between the face member and the sealing surface of the enclosure; and a plurality of fasteners spaced apart from the hem, extending through the face member and the gasket, and attached to the enclosure to hold the gasket and the hem against the sealing surface of the enclosure. The hem extends inward from the outer perimeter so that the distal edge overlaps the face member, and the hem and the face member comprise a unitary panel that covers the opening of the enclosure.
The present invention additionally provides a method of sealing a flat panel to a linear support. The method comprises the steps of: hemming the flat panel; positioning a gasket adjacent a hem formed by the hemming step; and using the hem as a spacer to establish the maximum amount of compression for the gasket.
The present invention yet further provides an arrangement for sealing a flat panel to a linear support. The arrangement comprises: a flat panel having a hem; a linear support contacting the hem; and a gasket contacting the panel and linear support where the gasket is positioned adjacent the hem.